


It's okay to take a step back sometimes

by fi_ctionalbox



Category: Korean Actor RPF, UP10TION, VICTON (Band)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fi_ctionalbox/pseuds/fi_ctionalbox
Summary: Tidak mudah untuk mengakhiri hubungan yang sudah berjalan selama tujuh tahun itu.
Relationships: Choi Woo Shik/Original Female Character(s), Heo Chan/Original Female Character(s), No Sooil | Kuhn/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	It's okay to take a step back sometimes

_Today is the only life you are sure of._

Bisa saja dengan mantap kamu bilang bumi tidak datar. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa menjamin besok ketika kamu membuka mata, tidak akan ada bukti baru kalau ternyata, bumi memang sebenarnya datar.

Hari ini kamu bisa dengan yakin bilang untuk terus berusaha, untuk terus mengupayakan. Hari ini kamu bisa mengucapkan sejuta janji karena yakin hatimu tidak akan berubah. Tapi manusia tercipta dengan batas-batasnya, siapa yang akan tahu suatu hari nanti batas itu sudah dicapai dan tidak bisa dipaksakan lagi?

Tidak ada. Tidak ada yang bisa menjamin. 

Dan hari ketika pada akhirnya disadari, kalau batas itu sudah dicapai, kalau sebagai manusia cuma bisa menyerah dan kalah kalau tidak ingin hancur dilindas kenyataan, adalah hari yang tidak akan pernah tidak menyakitkan.

* * *

Sekilas dilihat oleh orang-orang sekitarnya, _Bila’s life is good_. Orang tua yang sayang dan memperhatikannya (walaupun tentu saja dengan kekurangannya masing-masing sebagai manusia), lulus kuliah tepat waktu dan nilainya memuaskan, langsung diterima kerja di perusahaan yang bergengsi, dan punya pacar yang sudah bersama-sama dengannya kurang lebih tujuh tahun lamanya.

_Wah tinggal nikah terus punya anak tuh, udah komplit banget hidup kamu. Iri deh_. 

Ha ha _fucking_ ha.

Mereka tidak tahu kalau setiap poin yang mereka sebutkan itu tadi punya masalahnya masing-masing.

_Pertama_ , keluarga yang sayang padanya. Bila tidak terlalu dekat dengan Abi, dan mungkin ada banyak hal yang tidak sejalan antara mereka berdua karena menurut Bila Abi terlalu keras dan kolot. Tapi Bila tahu Abi _sayang._ Sedangkan Umik, yah tidak ada yang akan menyanggah kalau Umik _memang_ sayang dan memperhatikannya. Kalau ada satu hal yang tidak akan pernah Bila tukar dengan apapun di dunia ini, itu adalah Umik. Bila tahu bagaimana Umik sayang dengannya, ingin apapun yang terbaik untuknya. Tapi di setiap hal yang baik selalu ada kekurangan yang membayangi begitu dekat. Di sini, Bila jadi sangat takut akan kegagalan, takut mengecewakan. 

_Aku sudah didukung sebanyak ini, mau ditaruh di mana mukaku kalau gagal_? Adalah kalimat yang terus menerus berulang-ulang terputar di kepala Bila.

Dan Bila kira, dia berhasil. Bila kira kerja keras yang selama ini ia kerahkan untuk memberikan hasil yang terbaik, sudah cukup. Bila kira, ia berhasil untuk tidak mengecewakan Umik.

Tapi ternyata, dunia ini memang tidak bisa selalu bergerak seperti yang ia inginkan.

Dan itu juga yang kemudian menjadi masalah dalam poin _kedua, ketiga, dan keempat_. Yaitu, Bila yang lulus tepat waktu dan langsung bekerja, dan harus membagi perhatian dalam waktunya yang tidak banyak, untuk Sooil yang lulus sedikit terlambat dibandingkan dirinya.

Dan di sinilah, masalah yang dulu pernah menerpa, kembali. Dengan skala dan dampak yang jauh lebih besar.

* * *

_It’s a hard time for you, and I’m trying to be there for you. But I wonder if you forget that I, too, am also having a hard time._

“Jangan lupa Sooil ditemenin ya, Nak. Usahain buat nemenin kalo Sooil-nya lagi sedih,” begitu pesan Umik, ketika tahu kalau Sooil tidak berhasil mendaftar sidang skripsi untuk mengejar periode wisuda terdekat. Karena suatu “hampir” memang sering menjadi satu kehilangan yang paling menyakitkan.

Bila tentu saja mengangguk sigap. Bertekad dalam hati untuk berusaha sebaik-baiknya membantu Sooil meskipun ia sendiri tengah pontang-panting mengatur waktu karena, biasa, memang anak baru kerja seringkali jadi ‘kacung’ di perusahaan.

Tidak banyak yang bisa ia bantu perihal teknis, karena toh sebenarnya Sooil sudah hampir rampung. Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri ada bagian dari harga diri pemuda itu yang terluka karena kegagalannya itu. Karena itulah ia berusaha untuk selalu terlihat ceria di hadapan Sooil, baik ketemu bertemu secara langsung maupun dalam setiap baris chat yang ia kirimkan.

Dan entah apakah ini adalah satu hal yang baru saja ia rasakan, karena sekarang ia punya banyak hal untuk dikeluhkan, ataukah ada yang berubah dalam personaliti mereka berdua, tapi ada satu hal yang Bila mulai sadari.

Sooil sering tidak memberikan timbal balik yang sama, tidak acuh ketika gantian Bila yang bercerita, atau dengan lihai memutar percakapan untuk berbalik ke dirinya sendiri.

Dulu, Bila suka sisi Sooil yang seperti ini, karena ia memang ingin memberikan perhatian pada Sooil sebagai kompensasi dari posisinya sebagai seseorang yang harus mendadak dewasa di keluarganya. Tapi sekarang, setelah ia sendiri juga membutuhkan perhatian yang sama, sedikit demi sedikit sisi ini menjadi menyebalkan untuknya.

Bila mencoba, sungguh Bila mencoba untuk tetap mengerti. Karena bagaimanapun ia tahu Sooil tidak seberuntung dirinya dalam memiliki orang tua yang mengerti, dan juga titel yang sudah dimiliki. Bila juga enggan bercerita atau minta pendapat Umik karena tidak ingin merasa lemah.

Ia menjadi saksi bagaimana Umik bertahun-tahun harus bertahan di tengah keluarga yang keharmonisannya harus ia topang sendirian. Umik juga sudah berpesan agar ia mau menemani Sooil dalam masa beratnya. Bagaimana bisa Bila bercerita kalau ia juga ingin didengar?

Tidak bisa. Bila tidak bisa. 

Walaupun dia lupa kalau ledakan yang ditahan tetap akan meledak, dan mungkin justru akan semakin besar ketimbang kalau tidak ditahan.

“Bisa nggak, _for once_ , kamu yang dengerin aku ngomong?”

Kalimat tajam itu akhirnya meluncur juga dari bibir Bila, setelah kalimatnya dipotong entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya. Padahal Bila cuma ingin cerita kalau ada karyawan lama di tempat kerjanya yang memfitnahnya karena termakan salah paham.

“Ya udah kalau mau ngomong ya ngomong aja? Kamu kenapa sekarang jadi sumbu pendek gini sih?”

Lalu amarah yang sudah terlanjur tersulut itu pun betulan meledak saat itu juga.

“Aku? Sumbu pendek? Bayangin dong, kalo jadi aku. Tiap hari usaha buat nyenengin kamu. Tapi kamu dengerin aku sambat dikit aja nggak bisa.”

“Oh. Jadi kamu nggak ikhlas, nemenin akunya?”

“Aku nggak pernah bilang gitu!”

“Tapi implikasinya gitu kan? Kamu capek nemenin aku. Kamu pengen didengerin tapi aku nggak bisa. Heran, padahal biasanya juga kamu nggak pernah protes masalah kayak ginian ke aku. Kenapa, di kantor Chan rajin ya dengerin kamu curhat? Dia pasti punya waktu yang lebih banyak buat dengerin kamu, lebih sukses pula. Nggak kayak aku.”

Amarah dan kejengkelan yang dirasakan Bila kini ditambah kebingungan.

“Chan?? Kenapa tiba-tiba kita bahas Chan?”

“Karena dia lagi-lagi bareng kamu! Kamu tadi nyuruh aku bayangin rasanya jadi kamu kan. Coba sekarang gantian, kamu yang bayangin jadi aku. Gimana rasanya udah gagal, pacarnya makin deket pula sama sahabat sendiri!”

Sekarang Bila cuma _speechless_. Situasi macam apa ini? Ada apa? Sejak kapan?

“Nggak bisa jawab kan? Coba kamu bisa ngomong apa sekarang.” Nada bicara Sooil begitu menyakitkan. Rasanya Bila tidak mengenali siapa lelaki di depannya ini. 

“Chan sama aku sekantor! Dan aku sama dia ya deket biasa aja sama kayak dulu. Aku nggak ngerti, aku _speechless_ , kamu sebenernya permasalahin apa sih?”

Tawa yang kemudian mampir di telinga Bila begitu sumbang. Dan rasanya menakutkan, bagaimana pemuda yang sudah bersamanya selama tujuh tahun ini, ternyata menyimpan perasaan yang selama ini mengganggunya seperti ini darinya.

* * *

_Was that jealousy never going away? All these years?_

Cemburu.

Sooil menyimpan cemburu selama ini.

Mungkin Bila saja yang naif karena telah berasumsi semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Mungkin Bila yang bodoh karena merasa aman karena Chan terlihat baik-baik saja meskipun ia memutuskan untuk memilih Sooil.

Tapi apa benar Bila patut disalahkan karena ia tidak menduga justru _Sooil_ yang tidak merasa baik-baik saja, di antara mereka bertiga? Mungkin benar apa yang orang bilang kalau rasa memiliki membuat seseorang semakin takut kehilangan.

Karena itulah Sooil yang selalu dihantui ketakutan akan ditinggalkan Bila meskipun ia yang sebenarnya menyandang status sebagai kekasih gadis itu. Dan sekarang, setelah keran isi pikiran Sooil terbuka lebar, dipicu oleh insekuritasnya yang membara, barulah Bila menyadari kalau ternyata selama ini Sooil selalu menyimpan rasa cemburu.

Bingung kepada siapa ia seharusnya bertanya, akhirnya Bila bertanya pada Umik.

“Menurut Umik tuh, cemburu hal yang bagus nggak?” tanya Bila di satu akhir pekan yang diisinya untuk membantu Umik mengurus tanaman hias.

Umik yang tengah mengarahkan penyiram tanaman ke pot tanaman keladi menghentikan gerakannya. Sebelum menjawab, Umik berusaha menebak-nebak apa konteks dari pertanyaan yang diajukan tiba-tiba itu.

“Ya tergantung? Cemburu dalam hal apa? Dan apa yang dilakukan untuk merespon rasa cemburu itu?”

Bila masih belum paham, tapi menyadari kalau ia bercerita lebih lanjut maka akan mengkhawatirkan Umik karena yang Umik tahu hubungannya dengan Sooil baik-baik saja.

(Yang tidak Bila tahu adalah tatapan Umik yang khawatir melihat putri kesayangannya terlihat begitu lesu, tetapi merasa bukan pada tempatnya untuk memaksanya bercerita).

Setelah Bila selesai membantu Umik dan kembali ke kamarnya, ia terbayang kembali dengan percakapannya dengan Sooil yang begitu menggelitik beberapa hari yang lalu.

“Yang pacar aku tuh kamu.”

“Pacar masih bisa putus. Dan cuma pacaran nggak bikin aku ngerasa udah sepenuhnya memiliki kamu.”

Bila bertanya-tanya apakah ia ingin menghabiskan seumur hidupnya dengan cara seperti ini. Apakah begitu Sooil memandangnya selama ini? Sebagai seseorang untuk dimiliki? Sebagai seseorang yang harus dimiliki _sepenuhnya_?

“Aku memang pacar kamu. Tapi sebelum itu _I’m my own person_. Aku bukan punya siapa-siapa. Umik yang orang tua aku aja nggak pernah ngomong kayak gitu ke aku.”

“Kamu akan selamanya jadi anak Umik. Gimana dengan aku? Siapa yang bisa jamin kamu bakal tetep jadi pacar aku? Gimana kalau aku jauh? Sedangkan Chan lebih deket?”

Chan. Lagi-lagi nama Chan yang muncul dalam percakapan. Dan tunggu, jauh? Apa maksudnya?

“Jauh? Jauh dari mana? Aku nggak kemana-mana kok.”

“Aku yang kemana-mana. Sambil nunggu wisuda aku daftar sekolah di luar negeri. Dan ada kemungkinan besar bakal diterima, kalau kata dosen aku.”

… Apa?

Bila sampai butuh waktu untuk _duduk_ dan termenung. 

Sekali lagi, apa?

Satu, Sooil yang beberapa minggu terakhir terus berteriak kepadanya tentang tidak ingin ditinggalkan, nyatanya yang akan pergi.

Dua, apakah Sooil punya rencana, _sedikitpun_ , untuk memberitahunya? Sewaktu berniat hendak mendaftar, mungkin? Atau tidak dalam situasi yang panas seperti ini? 

_Apakah dalam masa depan yang direncanakan Sooil, sebenarnya ada Bila di sana?_

“Kamu ada nggak, niat untuk ngomongin ini sama aku, kalo kamu ada rencana pergi?”

“Aku nggak harus apa-apa lapor sama kamu kan, Bila.”

“Memang nggak, tapi kamu mau pergi jauh. Apa kamu pikir aku juga pengen ditinggal? Suka ditinggal? Suka nggak dilibatkan kayak gini? Aku nggak minta kamu _minta ijin_ sama aku, tapi cerita kan bisa? Sebenarnya kamu tuh mikirin masa depan buat kita nggak sih? Ada aku nggak di rencana masa depan kamu.”

“Ada lah! Kamu pacar aku Bila, setelah pengumuman resminya keluar aku memang mau kasih tau kamu. Tapi kita malah berantem kayak gini. Aku mau kasih tau kamu, sekaligus ngajakin kamu buat tunangan. Aku nggak mau kamu diambil siapa-siapa selama aku pergi. Kalau memungkinkan, aku justru pengennya kita nikah dulu sebelum aku berangkat biar aku lebih tenang.”

_Again, what … ?_

* * *

_Did you do that because you love me, or because you wanted to tie me up?_

“Aku udah bilang ke Mama sama Papa buat ngatur jadwal ke rumah kamu. Mungkin bulan depan? Abi juga waktu ngobrol sama aku itu bilang kalau sebaiknya kita cepet-cepet diresmikan daripada pacaran kelamaan?”

Bila harus apa ketika bukannya berbunga-bunga yang ia rasakan, merasakan pahit yang terdeteksi di pangkal tenggorokannya, juga di perasaannya?

“Nggak kayak gini caranya. Kamu lakuin ini karena sayang aku, atau karena pengen ngiket aku aja?”

Gila. Bila rasa dunia ini sudah gila. Memutar kembali percakapan itu dalam kepalanya masih belum cukup untuk membuatnya merasa kalau semua itu nyata.

Umik sudah dihubungi, beberapa hari yang lalu, melalui telepon yang datang ke rumah mereka dari Mama Sooil. Dan karena tidak tahu apa-apa mereka berdua menyambut rencana itu dengan antusias. 

Kalau sudah begini lalu Bila bisa apa? Bila harus bagaimana?

Sayang. Tentu saja itu yang pertama kali muncul dalam otaknya. Sudah tujuh tahun mereka pacaran. Dan orang bilang memang menjelang pernikahan akan ada banyak cobaan. Jadi apakah ini bentuk cobaan itu? Berupa keraguan? Berupa keengganan? Berupa kesadaran?

Bila tidak ingin diikat seperti suatu benda yang bisa dimiliki. Bila tidak ingin dihantui kecemburuan pasangan seumur hidup yang ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengatasinya. Bila tidak ingin _tidak didengar_ seumur hidup, seperti yang akhir-akhir ini ia alami dan membuatnya banyak menyimpan sakit hati.

Bila tidak yakin, sumpah Bila tidak yakin ia ingin menambatkan seumur hidupnya dalam hal yang membuatnya sebimbang ini. _Marriage is a big deal_ , ia tidak ingin melangkah ke dalamnya dengan ragu-ragu dan tanda tanya yang semakin lama semakin memenuhi kepala.

Tapi _sayang_ , ya Tuhan. Bila yakin bukan cuma dia yang berpikir demikian. 

_Memang di mana lagi kamu bisa nemuin yang baik dan tanggung jawab kayak Sooil gitu?_

_Siapa yang bisa jamin kamu bakal nemuin yang lebih baik?_

_Memangnya kamu nggak capek, harus kenal orang baru, deket lagi mulai dari nol, membangun suatu hal bersama-sama lagi, gimana kalo kandas lagi?_

_Kamu udah terkenal di mana-mana jadi pacar Sooil, semua orang udah mikirnya kamu bakal berakhir sama dia._

**_Gimana caranya kamu bilang ke Sooil, ke Umik, ke Abi, ke Mama Papa Sooil, kalau kamu nggak ingin lanjutin hubungan kalian?_ **

* * *

_Let me be responsible for my own life_.

Bila mengaduk es teh tawar di depannya tanpa selera. Mereka harusnya membicarakan pertunangan yang akan ia jalani, tapi sesampainya di sini Sooil bilang kalau ada diskusi yang harus ia lakukan via _chat_ dengan teman-temannya.

“Jujur aja aku sekarang merasa nggak yakin sama semua ini. Nggak masalah kan, kalau rencananya kita tunda?”

Bila berusaha menyampaikan sejujur dan selugas mungkin. Agar tidak ada bertanya-tanya, agar selalu ada kejelasan dalam hubungan mereka.

Tapi tanggapan Sooil seolah menganggap kekhawatiran Bila sebagai angin lalu.

“Nggakpapa. Aku juga ada perasaan nggak yakin gitu kok. Apalagi kita akhir-akhir ini sering berantem. Tapi nanti juga bakal yakin sendiri kalo udah dijalani.”

Enteng. Seolah menambatkan hati dan hidup pada satu orang saja untuk seumur hidup bukan merupakan suatu masalah besar.

Bila cuma bisa menatap Sooil lekat-lekat, yang bahkan tidak melihat ke arahnya karena tengah sibuk dengan urusannya, dengan calon sekolah barunya.

Ternyata berusaha mencari titik temu dan jalan keluar tidak semudah yang ia duga. Setelah berpikir kembali selama beberapa menit, mengulang-ulangi pemikiran yang sama yang beberapa minggu terakhir menghantui pikirannya, Bila pun memantapkan hatinya dan berujar, “ayo udahan aja.”

Sooil mengangkat kepala dari laptop di hadapannya. “Oh udah mau pulang? Nggakpapa kamu pulang duluan. Aku masih ada urusan.”

Air mata merebak di pelupuk mata Bila. Lelah. Sooil belum menangkap apa maksud ucapannya tapi ia sudah lelah. “Ayo udahan aja,” ulangnya. Ditariknya napas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. “Kita batalin tunangannya. Balik ke temenan lagi. Aku nggak bisa menikah sama orang yang aku nggak yakin, dan nggak yakin juga sama aku.”

Barulah Sooil mengerti, lantas ia bangkit dari kursinya, berusaha menggapai lengan Bila yang tersampir lemas di sisi tubuhnya. 

Bila mundur satu langkah, lalu menggeleng. Air mata kini mengalir deras di kedua pipinya. Tidak peduli saat ini mereka berdua ada di tempat umum dan jika ada yang melihat ke arahnya akan ketahuan bagaimana ia tengah menangis tanpa suara di tengah-tengah kafe.

“Jangan gini. Hei,” suara Sooil lembut tapi tidak berhasil menenangkan hati Bila yang sudah terlanjur berkecamuk. “Kita udah pacaran tujuh tahun lho. Masa mau udahan cuma karena kayak gini?”

Bila tidak bisa bohong, pendiriannya nyaris goyah karena kata ‘tujuh tahun’ itu, teringat kembali dengan segala hal yang pernah mereka lalui bersama. Tapi apa cuma itu perekat hubungan mereka? Cuma waktu dan kenangan tanpa keyakinan untuk hidup bersama di masa depan. Apa harus ia terobos semua kata hatinya, cuma karena ‘sayang banget udah tujuh tahun’?

Bila menggeleng lemah. “Aku nggak bisa, Sooil. Maaf. Nanti aku sendiri aja yang bilang sama Umik sama Abi,” walaupun rasanya hati Bila seperti teriris-iris membayangkan kekecewaan Umik dan kemarahan Abi yang mungkin akan ia dapatkan nanti. “Aku pulang dulu.”

Sooil berusaha mengejar. Tapi Bila dengan cepat menghentikan taksi yang kebetulan lewat, dan pulang.

* * *

Umik mengangkat kepalanya dari adonan roti yang tengah diulennya mendengar suara mobil berhenti di depan rumah, disusul derap cepat langkah kaki yang ia tahu betul adalah milik Bila.

Tumben anak itu pulang naik taksi. Biasanya dia selalu kemana-mana naik bis atau kereta.

Keheranannya dengan cepat berubah menjadi kekhawatiran ketika gadis itu melangkah mendekatinya, bekas air mata ketara di wajahnya. 

“Nak. Ada ap — “

“Nggakpapa kalo Umik kecewa sama Bila. Marah sama Bila. Tapi Bila mau pertunangan Bila sama Sooil dibatalin aja.”

“Giman — “

Tapi gadis itu tidak menunggu jawaban Umik dan justru berbalik dan berjalan cepat menuju kamar. Pintu berdebam cukup keras di belakangnya.

Umik buru-buru mencuci tangan. Adonan yang seharusnya segera diuleni terlupakan. Anak gadisnya jauh lebih penting daripada adonan seberapapun banyaknya. Umik bernapas lega ketika mendapati pintu kamar Bila tidak dikunci. Perlahan-lahan ia duduk di sisi putrinya yang tengah tertelungkup dengan kepala terbenam bantal. Isaknya tidak keras tapi intensitasnya terdengar begitu menyesakkan dan menyakitkan. Umik merasa dadanya ikut sesak melihat Bila seperti itu.

Tapi ia berusaha membuat suaranya tenang ketika tangannya lembut mengusap rambut putrinya. “Bila mau cerita … sebelum Umik bilang ke Abi buat batalin, atau Umik bilang sekarang aja? Umik nggak kecewa sama Bila. Umik juga nggak maksa Bila cerita. Tapi kalau Bila cerita, lebih gampang buat Umik bilang ke Abi-nya.”

Cukup lama waktu terlewat sambil Bila tidak menjawab, masih tenggelam dalam sedu sedannya yang merenggut satu per satu napasnya. Tapi Umik dengan sabar menunggu. Bagaimanapun, ia yakin sudah cukup lama putrinya ini menahan diri sampai akhirnya jebol pertahanannya seperti ini.

Ketika Bila selesai menangis ia akhirnya berbalik, menunjukkan wajahnya yang basah dan rambut yang awut-awutan. Lagi-lagi hati Umik serasa diremas-remas melihat kesedihan yang kentara di wajah yang biasanya ceria itu.

“Umik nggak marah?” itu pertanyaan pertama yang meluncur dari bibir Bila. Selalu memikirkan orang lain walaupun dia sendiri dalam keadaan seperti ini. Pahit terasa di tenggorokan Umik karena menyadari betapa miripnya Bila saat ini dengan dirinya sendiri lebih dari dua dekade yang lalu.

Umik menggeleng pelan, senyum lembut tersungging di bibirnya. “Bila tau kan, di dunia ini Umik paling sayang Bila?”

Lalu Bila perlahan-lahan mulai bercerita, tersendat di sana-sini karena sambil menyeka air mata. Tentang tidak yakinnya, tentang perbedaan pandangannya, tentang bentrokan kepribadiannya, tentang gundahnya karena lamanya hubungannya, tentang ketakutannya untuk mengecewakan, semuanya yang membebani bahunya selama ini.

Setitik air mata ikut membasahi pipi Umik, walaupun dengan cepat dihapusnya sebelum Bila yang bercerita sambil menundukkan wajah bisa melihatnya. 

Apa maksud dunia memberikan masalah hidup yang sama dengannya dulu, kepada putri kesayangannya? Umik tidak tahu, yang Umik tahu adalah ia tidak akan membiarkan Bila melakukan kesalahan yang sama dengannya.

Karena itulah setelah Bila selesai bercerita, Umik tersenyum getir lalu kembali membelai rambut putrinya. Mungkin, ini sudah saatnya Bila untuk tahu yang sebenarnya. 

Tentang pengalamannya dengan orang yang sama yang sekarang Bila panggil dengan sebutan Abi. Tentang penyesalan yang tidak akan pernah ia sebut penyesalan seberapapun pahitnya karena itu pula yang membawa Bila di dunia ini. Tentang rahasia yang selama ini ia tutup rapat-rapat dalam hatinya karena Umik pun, takut mengecewakan.

* * *

_Maybe I will find a way._

Perjalanan menuju keputusan untuk mengambil alih kendali atas hidupnya sendiri begitu buruk dan terjal. Bila hampir saja menyesal sudah membuka mulut dan membatalkan pertunangannya. Satu-satunya yang menjadi sumber kekuatannya adalah pengetahuan kalau ia baru saja menghindar dari menjanjikan sisa umurnya pada orang yang tidak tepat.

_Because everyone gives her hell about it_.

Selain Umik, keluarga mereka berdua tentu saja _marah besar_. Keluarga Sooil merasa dipermainkan, dan Abi meninggikan suaranya dan mengatakan kalau ia mempermalukan keluarga, dan mencoreng nama baiknya karena pacaran terlalu lama cuma untuk _putus_.

Sooil tidak berhenti mengganggunya, memintanya untuk memikirkan kembali keputusannya. Dan jujur saja kalau bukan karena berbagai alasan yang keluar dari mulut Sooil untuk mengajaknya balikan, mungkin Bila akan mempertimbangkan keputusannya. Tapi alasan-alasan Sooil selalu cuma perkara harga diri, dan rasa malu, dan waktu yang terbuang sia-sia. 

Bukan karena dia sayang Bila? Bukan karena dia akan berusaha untuk bersama-sama menjemput masa depan dengannya? 

Dan menyakitkan juga ternyata tujuh tahun ini dianggap menjadi sia-sia karena hubungan mereka akhirnya kandas. Padahal ada banyak kenangan yang Bila simpan baik-baik dalam hatinya meski akhirnya begini. Padahal bagi Bila Sooil tetap seseorang yang berharga, yang menemani masa remajanya, walaupun ia memang tidak ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bersamanya.

Belum lagi orang-orang lain yang tidak mengerti, yang menganggap Bila wanita tidak tahu diri dan meninggalkan Sooil cuma karena dia sekarang sudah menjadi wanita mandiri yang berpenghasilan. 

(Bila yakin mereka orang yang sama yang akan berlagak seolah ia kejatuhan karma setelah tahu kalau Sooil akan kuliah di luar negeri).

Sooil memang seorang pemuda yang baik, Bila tidak menampik itu. Kalau tidak hubungan mereka tidak akan bertahan segini lamanya. Tapi baik tidak selalu berarti cocok. Dan ini mungkin memang salah Bila sendiri karena dulu menerima Sooil atas dasar kasihan karena tanggung jawabnya di keluarganya. 

Tapi ya sudahlah. _Life’s a living hell_. Tapi Bila sudah memutuskan, dan ia akan bertanggung jawab dengan keputusannya. Dan di sisinya juga ada Umik yang terus menguatkannya meskipun Bila tahu di belakang Umik sering bertengkar dengan Abi karena masalah ini. Juga ada teman-temannya, termasuk Chan, yang bersikap netral dan tidak menuduhnya macam-macam seperti orang-orang lain yang tidak mengerti.

Menyadari kalau ia dulu salah karena menjalin hubungan atas dasar kasihan (walaupun pada akhirnya berhasil memunculkan rasa sayang), Bila memutuskan untuk tidak mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. 

Yaitu dengan memacari seseorang yang beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya, dengan harapan kalau kali ini ia akan menjadi pihak yang lebih diperhatikan daripada sebelumnya.

Bohong kalau Bila bilang dia tidak ketakutan untuk menjalin hubungan yang baru. Bagaimanapun mengenal seseorang yang baru adalah proses yang melelahkan. Dan memangnya siapa yang siap dan mau untuk patah hati untuk yang kesekian kalinya? Yang pasti bukan Bila.

Choi Wooshik namanya, pacar baru Bila yang terpaut lima tahun dengannya. _He’s everything Sooil is not_. Dia putra terakhir dari tiga bersaudara. Dia hidup cukup lama di luar negeri sehingga _lifestyle_ -nya memang cenderung lebih bebas daripada orang lain. Dia selalu bertanya tentang Bila dan mendengarnya bercerita sebelum menceritakan tentang dirinya sendiri.

Sifat Wooshik dan Sooil terlihat begitu berbeda dan Bila kira akhirnya ia menemukan apa yang ia inginkan dalam pasangan.

Tapi dia lagi-lagi lupa, manusia tidak punya hak untuk menjamin apapun di dunia ini. Begitu juga dengan tidak adanya jaminan kalau usia selalu berimplikasi pada kedewasaan dan kematangan.

Karena, sekali lagi, _Wooshik is everything Sooil is not_. Yang artinya dia tidak punya rasa tanggung jawab sebesar Sooil, dan dia juga banyak tidak nyambung dengan topik-topik yang sering dibahas Bila karena perbedaan generasi di antara mereka berdua.

“Aku jahat dan bodoh banget ya,” gumam Bila kepada Chan di kantin kantor siang itu, setelah dengan singkat menceritakan tentang Wooshik kepada sahabatnya itu. “Kak Wooshik _is his own person_. Tapi masa di kepalaku aku bandingin terus sama Sooil. Apa itu artinya aku masih sayang Sooil?” Bila bertanya kebingungan.

“Tanya diri kamu sendiri coba, kalau diajakin Sooil balikan mau nggak?”

Bila menggeleng kuat-kuat. Dia tidak akan keberatan untuk berteman lagi tapi untuk kembali ke arah yang sana, tidak. Bila tidak tertarik.

“Nah sekarang dibalik. Kalo sama kak Wooshik mau nggak?”

Bila menimbang-nimbang sebentar sebelum terkulai lemas di atas meja. “Chan … Walaupun aku kayak nggak kenapa-kenapa tapi aku nggak mau dikatain cewek gampangan,” katanya lemas setelah menyadari apa yang dikatakan hatinya. Tidak. Menurutnya ia tidak ingin menjalin hubungan jangka panjang dengan Wooshik. 

“Kalo kamu mau dikatain kayak gitu aku yang marah sih,” jawab Chan, _matter of factly_. “Kamu kan lagi cari apa yang terbaik buat kamu. Gampangan itu kalo mau bagus mau jelek kamu _keep_ semua. Nah. Itu.”

Bila tertawa mendengar kalimat Chan. Pikirannya menjadi lebih ringan walaupun tahu sebentar lagi ia akan melalui proses patah hati yang pasti tetap sama menyakitkannya walaupun hubungannya dengan Wooshik baru sebentar.

“Kalo aku banyak ngaco sekitar dua minggu ke depan, _please bear with me_ ya?”

_It’s not going to be easy_. Dan kalau bisa, Bila tidak mau sendirian. Tapi mungkin ini memang proses yang penting untuknya, untuk lebih memahami apa yang dia inginkan dalam hidup.

* * *

_It’s still there. But if you’re happy without it then I can keep it for myself_.

Setelah Wooshik, Bila berhenti mencari. Bukan, bukan kapok. Hanya saja ia menyadari kalau mungkin terlalu sibuk mencari akan membuatnya lupa memperbaiki diri sendiri.

Memiliki waktu sendiri membuat Bila menjadi lebih banyak bercermin, melihat dengan lebih seksama pada dirinya sendiri. Bagaimanapun ia tidak bisa serta merta membebankan kesalahan kegagalan hubungannya pada pasangannya, karena hubungan dijalani oleh kedua pihak. Dia sendiri pun pasti ada salahnya.

Tapi terkadang tidak ada waktu bagi seseorang untuk menyadari hal itu.

Maka Bila pun sejenak berhenti berlari.

(Dan apa yang orang bilang untuk “lihatlah lebih dekat” baru bisa dilakukannya setelah ia berhenti berlari).

Lembaran baru dengan melihat lebih dekat itu tiba dalam suatu pertanyaan yang dilemparkan Bila sambil lalu kepada Chan.

“Ajarin aku dong, gimana caranya kamu bisa santai banget hidupnya.”

“Santai gimana maksudnya?”

“Ya kayak kamu gitu. Padahal aku tahu kamu banyak masalah, dan masalahnya juga nggak sepele. Tapi kok kamu selalu keliatan santai aja?”

“Ya … Ya udah? Ada hal-hal yang bisa aku kendaliin dan ada yang nggak bisa. Kalau yang aku nggak bisa kendaliin ya udah biarin aja, kan aku nggak bisa ngapa-ngapain juga.”

“Jadi ikhlas aja gitu, direlain?”

“Ya iya. Kan nggak bisa diapa-apain.”

“Kok bisa?”

“Ya bisa aja. Nggak gampang, jelas. Aku juga manusia, Bila. Tapi bisa kok. Kalo nggak bisa ikhlas kita nggak akan duduk di sini, aku pindah sekolah waktu dulu kamu milih buat nerima Sooil.”

Lalu hening. Samar-samar di kepala Bila seperti ada suara gagak berkicau di tengah keheningan.

“Ini aku tanya aja ya. Kamu boleh jawab, boleh nggak. Sekarang masih ngerasain hal yang sama nggak?”

“Ngerasain apa, suka sama kamu? Masih.”

Kaget sepertinya bukan kata yang cukup kuat untuk menggambarkan perasaan Bila saat ini. _After all these years_?

“ _Wha_ — tapi aku selama ini _taken_!”

“Ya nggakpapa? Kalo emang kamu bahagianya sama Sooil, atau sama kak Wooshik, ya nggakpapa? Ini kan karena emang aku pelihara aja makanya masih ada rasanya. Kalo aku ngerasa udah waktunya move on ya aku akan move on. Tenang aja.”

_Bila tidak habis pikir_. Bagaimana bisa?

“Kok bisa?” akhirnya keluar juga pertanyaan itu dari bibirnya.

“Kok bisa apa?”

“Kok bisa sesantai itu?”

“Nggak gampang, dibilang,” Bila disikut pelan. “Ya harus sadar diri aja kalo perasaanku ya tanggung jawabku sendiri. Kalo aku sedih karena kamu pacaran sama orang lain ya aku harus bisa memutuskan mau move on atau nggak. Kalo emang mau menunda move on-nya ya aku harus tanggung jawab sama perasaanku sendiri.”

“Kok kamu sama sekali nggak pernah bilang sama aku!”

“Ya karena kamu nggak nanya…”

“Terus sekarang kamu cerita karena aku nanya, gitu?”

Chan menjawab pertanyannya dengan mengangguk santai.

_Bila masih tidak habis pikir_.

“Terus? Kalo habis ini aku tetep pacaran sama orang lain gimana? Kalo aku masih tetep nggak bisa bales perasaan kamu walaupun udah disimpen lama banget?”

“Ya udah? Kamu dengerin nggak sih aku ngomong apa,” canda Chan, lesung pipi kentara sekali dan di wajahnya tidak terlihat ada beban. “Ya udah aku kan tinggal memutuskan mau tetep lanjut suka atau move on.”

“Emangnya move on gampang?”

“ _I don’t know_. Kan kamu yang udah pernah,” jawab Chan, yang — benar juga. “Move on gampang nggak?”

“ … Kalo udah niat beneran, dan udah nggak suka lagi, gampang.”

“Nah itu tau.”

* * *

“Umik kenapa dulu dukung Bila buat milih Sooil?”

Umik seharusnya tahu cepat atau lambat pertanyaan ini akan ditanyakan kepadanya. Mungkin Bila baru ingat, atau mungkin Bila baru sempat. Entahlah. Sejujurnya pertanyaan ini adalah pertanyaan yang sulit dijawab, karena setelah bertahun-tahun kemudian Umik juga baru menyadari apa artinya dari pilihannya waktu itu.

“Bila sebenernya udah tau kan, Umik mau jawab apa?” 

Bila tentu saja terdiam sejenak. Betul kata Umik. Setelah berpikir panjang dia menyadari apa yang dulu membuat mereka berdua satu pendapat untuk lebih memilih Sooil ketimbang Chan. Dan semuanya berawal dari kesamaan mereka berdua yang memang tidak tahan melihat orang yang terlihat membutuhkan bantuan.

Umik terlambat menyadari kalau rasa kasihan dan tidak enak sama sekali berbeda dengan cinta, sama sekali berbeda dengan komitmen untuk berusaha berkompromi mengakomodasi satu sama lain. Dan Bila mungkin juga terlambat, karena tujuh tahun sudah terlewati. Tapi bagi Umik masih belum terlambat bagi Bila untuk mencegah dirinya agar tidak mengalami hal yang sama dengannya.

“Karena waktu itu … Sooil lebih butuh Bila?”

Umik mengangguk membenarkan. “Sekarang pun, Umik rasa Sooil masih butuh Bila. Tapi tau nggak implikasinya apa? Artinya ada kemungkinan di masa depan, bertahun-tahun dari sekarang, Sooil akan tetep butuh Bila. Memang nggak buruk untuk saling membutuhkan dalam suatu hubungan tapi mendasarkan hubungan pada kebutuhan salah satu pihak, itu yang nggak bagus. Jadi orang yang mandiri dulu ya, Nak. Baik kamu maupun pasangan kamu besok, yang nggak menggantungkan kebahagiaan ke satu orang aja.”

“Kalau … “ Bila melanjutkan dengan berhati-hati. Umik mungkin memang tidak akan men- _judge_ dirinya karena pertanyaan yang akan ia lontarkan. Tapi tetap saja ketakutan itu selalu ada. “Kalau … Bila sama Chan, Umik setuju nggak?”

“Kenapa nanyanya ke Umik? Padahal kan kamu yang bakal jalanin. Terakhir kali kamu minta pendapat sama Umik, akhirnya kayak begitu loh.” Nada bicara Umik ringan, tapi ketara ada rasa bersalah yang terselip, entah karena jawabannya waktu itu, atau karena menurunkan sifat yang sama kepada putrinya itu.

Bila menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. “Ya … iya sih. Tapi sekarang beda kok, Umik! Kalo sekarang aku mau pilih sendiri dulu, nanti Umik pake _feeling_ ibu-ibu atau apa gitu buat nentuin Bila salah pilih nggak! Soalnya kan gimana pun juga Umik penting buat Bila. Jadi maunya kalo Bila punya pasangan, ya yang Umik cocok juga … “

“Umik serahin aja ke Bila, ya? Bila udah gede, Umik yakin udah tau jenis pasangan kayak gimana aja yang sebaiknya dihindari. Atau kalau belum tahu, Bila masih cukup muda untuk belajar di kemudian hari meskipun prosesnya mungkin nggak enak. Buat Umik, selama dia baik sama Bila, Umik pasti setuju kok, ya?”

* * *

Diberikan kekuasaan penuh oleh Umik untuk menentukan jalan hidupnya sendiri, yang Bila lakukan kemudian adalah … menempatkan semua orang di jarak yang sama. Termasuk Chan, dan juga Sooil, yang lama kelamaan menerima kalau Bila memang sudah mau diajak balikan dan meminta untuk tetap berteman.

Dia lebih sering bertemu dengan Chan adalah hal yang tidak bisa dihindarkan, karena status mereka sebagai pegawai perusahaan yang sama. Tapi Bila sudah bilang untuk tetap berteman sembari ia berusaha untuk mengejar kebahagiaannya sendiri, dan mendorong Chan untuk melakukan hal yang sama pula.

Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Tapi untuk sekarang, itu salah satu bentuk usaha Bila.

  
  



End file.
